


Club（7）

by SummerWind_0923



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:40:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22401097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerWind_0923/pseuds/SummerWind_0923
Summary: “贺峻霖的腰扭得真有感觉！”
Relationships: 严浩翔/贺峻霖
Kudos: 24





	Club（7）

**Author's Note:**

> 享用愉快！

严浩翔和贺峻霖在艺术楼的舞蹈教室忙着排练晚上表演的节目。“屋顶着火”的难度很大，贺峻霖觉得自己被冲昏了头脑，竟然听了严浩翔的话选了这首歌。

距离晚会开始还有四个小时。昨天晚上把动作都抠了一遍，总体来说是不错的，至少能让台下的cp粉嗑到头掉。

贺峻霖现在很苦恼，扭胯和扭腰怎么扭？wave为什么做不流畅？他对着面前的镜子练习，却怎么都不满意。

严浩翔一开门就看到贺峻霖朝着镜子扭胯，紧紧地皱着眉头，  
制服的外套脱在一边，“贺儿。”

“严浩翔，快来教我扭胯。”

“好啊。”严浩翔走到贺峻霖的背后，手附上贺峻霖的腰。可怜的兔子还不知道自己被猎人盯上了，在严浩翔的身前顺着严浩翔的手扭动着腰。

“贺儿。”当严浩翔的手伸进贺峻霖的衬衫里时，贺峻霖才意识到自己要被吃干抹尽了。

“严浩翔，你别这样。”严浩翔揉搓着贺峻霖胸前的红缨，解开上面两颗扣子，衬衫松松垮垮地挂在贺峻霖手肘处，胸前的风光暴露在空气中。严浩翔含着贺峻霖的耳垂，身下顶了顶贺峻霖的屁股。

“我来教你扭胯。”严浩翔解开贺峻霖的裤子，顶了顶膝盖让人儿跪在地上。严浩翔的两只手指插入贺峻霖口中，搅动着贺峻霖的舌尖，贺峻霖呜呜咽咽地说不出话，口水顺着嘴角流下。

严浩翔抽出手，轻轻探入贺峻霖的小穴，涎液哪里能比上润滑液？贺峻霖脸色惨白，“严浩翔，好疼……”

“乖，不疼怎么能学到呢？”严浩翔修长的手指不停地戳着贺峻霖的敏感点，引得贺峻霖的肠壁一阵收缩，前端颤颤巍巍地站立，分泌出体液。

“嗯啊…别戳那里……”贺峻霖浑身泄了力，靠着严浩翔揽着他的腰跪住，“严浩翔……”

待三只手指能顺利进出后，严浩翔把手指换成了自己的性器。有了体液的润滑，这次的进入顺利多了。汹涌的快感冲打着贺峻霖，他的理智快要决堤。

“贺儿，睁开眼睛。”

贺峻霖睁开眼看着镜子。镜子里的他双腿大开地跪在地上，身前的玉器高高挺立，身后严浩翔的性器在自己腿间进出，交合处不是滴下几滴淫液，他眼神迷离，面色潮红。贺峻霖看着这幅淫靡的画面，低下了头。

“贺儿听话，看着镜子。”严浩翔手抓着贺峻霖的腰扭动，不时用力把贺峻霖往后按，性器越进越深，贺峻霖的呻吟支离破碎，他又羞又爽。“看清楚了吗？”

“嗯…啊啊……看清楚了……”贺峻霖的手抓着严浩翔的手腕，头往后仰，抵在严浩翔肩上。

“学会了吗？”

“学会了…呃啊……”

“好，那贺儿自己扭给我看看。”严浩翔退出贺峻霖温热的后穴。“痒……”

“自己动。”贺峻霖难耐地想用手去抓，却被严浩翔扯着手腕抬高，“刚才教你了的。”

贺峻霖红着脸，情欲战胜理智。他翘着屁股往后够严浩翔的性器，猛地坐下去，爽的他发出一身叹谓。他扭动着腰和胯，性器进进出出，翻出一大摊淫液，顺着贺峻霖的腿根流下，“唔…嗯…没力气了……”

“叫哥哥。”严浩翔也忍得难受，他想按着贺峻霖，狠狠地操到小穴的最深处。

“哥哥……操我嘛~”严浩翔一下把贺峻霖按得跪趴在地上，掐着人儿的细腰加速冲撞，贺峻霖的呻吟支离破碎，甜蜜且诱人。“嗯啊啊……好舒服…好喜欢……”

严浩翔附身啃咬着贺峻霖的蝴蝶骨，在他的背上留下一个个娇艳的吻痕。“贺儿，叫给我听。”

“嗯啊…哥哥好大……要把贺儿操死了嗯……”贺峻霖完全失去理智，严浩翔死死地箍着他的腰，快速冲撞着，贺峻霖直接被操射了。

“哥哥嗯…射在里面，好不好……”贺峻霖回头与严浩翔交换了一个吻，严浩翔抱着贺峻霖射了有半分钟，贺峻霖趴在严浩翔身上喘着粗气。

“贺儿学会了吗？”

“会了……”

晚会上，严浩翔和贺峻霖的表演引起全场尖叫，场面一度难以控制 “天哪严浩翔好野！”“贺峻霖好绝！”“我爱你贺峻霖！！”“严浩翔顶胯也太欲了吧！”

“贺峻霖的腰扭得真有感觉。”


End file.
